Harry Potter Brings The Boys Out
by SiriusBDobby
Summary: Harry has a secret love for K-POP girl band Girls' Generation that he does not want anyone to know about. What happens when Harry cannot resist the urge to show his love whilst listening to Hermione's iPod? Silly little fic, hope you enjoy xD Review, please? T for language.


**Yo! This is just something silly I came up with. It's a song fic! Harry gets caught singing to Girls' Generation – The Boys(English Version even though I prefer the Korean) whilst listening to Hermione's iPod. And Fred is alive in this. I apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors, especially with the lyrics as I didn't copy and paste them. I would have if my internet wasn't down at the moment. Anywaaaaaaay, Enjoy ^.^ -SiriusBDobby**

Disclaimer: All rights to J. . If I owned HP, Sirius wouldn't have died! And Pettigrew would have received the Dementor's Kiss hehe. Oh, and music rights go to Girls Generation and SMTown.

On with the story...

20 year old Harry Potter was on holiday with the Weasley family and Hermione Granger. They were staying in a deserted muggle cottage somewhere in the countryside. Yes, Arthur Weasley had chosen the destination. He wanted his family to really feel what it was like to live as muggles do. Arthur had imposed a rule that no magic was to be used. Ironically, magic had been used to expand the inside of the cottage to fit them all in. Harry and Hermione had been forced on to this trip by Ron who, as he put it, would rather castrate himself than have to live as a muggle without his best friend and girlfriend.

"You know, it won't be that bad. It wasn't that long ago that we weren't allowed to use magic in the muggle world without the fear of expulsion. Just pretend that you're not allowed to use magic because you're underage." Hermione had said to Ron.

"But I'm not underage." Ron had replied.

"That's why I said pretend!" Hermione had said in exasperation.

Harry was now currently alone in the room he shared with Ginny. It was about 6pm and the others were all downstairs, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"When the fuck is it gonna be ready?!" Harry heard George yell.

"Yeah, we're starving here and the food has been cooking for ages!" Fred added.

"Do not swear! And it's only been in there for 20 minutes." Molly shouted in frustration.

She wanted to use magic to speed up the cooking process but Arthur wouldn't hear a word of it. Harry felt into his trouser pocket and found Hermione's iPod that she had let him borrow. Harry plugged the earphones in and turned the device on. He scrolled down, passing all the music he didn't want to listen to. He stopped at 'G' and saw the artist ' Girls' Generation'. Girls' Generation?! Harry loved them! He would admit it to no one but Harry loved K-POP and J-POP. His own iPod, which he had stupidly left behind, was filled with music from the likes of Super Junior and YUI. Harry clicked the button that brought him to the list of Girls' Generation songs Hermione had on her iPod. Harry scrolled until he got to the song titled 'The Boys'. Harry noticed Hermione only had the English version. Despite preferring the Korean version, Harry clicked the song. The music began to play as Harry got into position. He had practiced the dance moves a million times in his spare time.

_**I can tell you're looking at me I know what you see**_

_**Any closer and you feel the heat**_

_**G.G**_

_**You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me**_

_**Every look will make it hard to breath**_

_**T. R. X**_

_**Bring the boys out**_

Harry began to dance in time with the music. He was an incredibly good dancer, although no one really knew that. As the chorus came on, Harry sang; imagining he was on stage performing the song.

_**Girls' Generation make you feel the heat**_

_**And we're doing it we can't be beat**_

_**B-bring the boys out**_

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What? I dunno." Ron said, eagerly eyeing the food that had been laid out on the large table.

"OI HARRY! GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE DOWN HERE, THE FOODS READY!" Fred shouted.

They all waited for Harry to come down but there was no sound of footsteps.

"What if something's happened to him?!" Ginny said frantically.

"Oh shut up Ginny, nothing's happened." Ron dismissed.

"We have to check!" Ginny said.

"FINE. We'll check!" Ron said grumpily at the thought of them not being able to eat because Harry wasn't down yet.

Ginny and Ron, along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Hermione, Percy, Fred and George walked to Harry's room. Ron angrily pushed the door open, saying,

"You'd best have a fucking good excuse for making me wait to eat that sexy looking chick-" Ron's words were cut short as they all stared.

Harry was still singing and dancing. He was completely lost to the music and oblivious to their presence. The Weasleys(and Granger) watched as Harry's swayed his hips from side to side.

_**All the boys, all the boys want my heart**_

_**Better know how to rock and don't stop**_

_**Oh gee, we make you so hot**_

_**Girls Generation we won't stop!**_

_**It's not a fantas-**_

Harry stopped. He had finally realised that half of the Weasley family was staring at him, looking confused and highly amused.

"Er... I was just... It's not what it looks like!" Harry said.

"All the boys want you heart?" George teased, grinning from ear to... empty hole on the side of his head?

"You're not going gay on little Ginny are you?" Fred said, with a matching grin.

Harry's face was scarlet. Ron burst out laughing and was on the floor, in tears alongside Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy and Fleur held back their laughter in a vain attempt to save Harry from dying from embarrassment. Hermione and Ginny were grinning widely. Harry put his face in his hands.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"


End file.
